


Consider the alternative

by Susquip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Memory Loss, im sad, in game fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: Its been so long since he's seen him.
Relationships: no - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Consider the alternative

It's been so long since then. He doesn't remember what happened, only the feeling of betrayal. He remembers explosions and screaming and crying but other then that, nothing.

It makes sense, it's been so long.

So fucking long

...

In the end time consumes all, a side effect of respawning, never being able to end it. Even as everything you knew and loved falls apart, you can't die.

Its been so long since they stopped talking, over something Tommy couldn't even remember.

Because in the end time consumes all.

You'll form memories one day but just like that they'll be gone. And all your left with is the emptiness of unresolved arguments, the pit in your stomach remembering old friends.

And that's how you'll forget them. Your last memory will be hating them...

He can't end it like this. He needs to see Wilbur before he forgets him, before he hates him forever.

He needs to tell him that he cares about him, that they'll always be brothers no matter what he did. That he doesn't hate him and he won't forget him. He wants to make new memories before he forgets him completely.

He wants to laugh with him, make stupid jokes and get into little petty arguments that are resolved the next day.

He wants to be friend again, he can't let it end like this.

...

Wilson?

No that's not right.

Was it Willy?

Watson?

William?

...

He can't...

He can't remember.

Because in the end time consumes all.

...

What was he doing again?

He can't remember what he just forgot but he feels his throat tighten for a second.

...

Tommy used to be scared of dieing, not that he remembers. As he grew older, he thought that was stupid. I mean consider the alternative.

**Author's Note:**

> Been feeling down recently, well more then usual. Please comment.


End file.
